


The Pirates Treasure

by Torchwood3



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-02-22 22:30:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23468089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Torchwood3/pseuds/Torchwood3
Relationships: Harry Potter/Jack Sparrow
Comments: 3
Kudos: 52





	1. Captain Jack Sparrow

I was sitting by the lake watching over the water so I could get away from the fighting within Hogwarts and the control of Umbridge. As I sat there I dozed off, until I jumped awake cause I felt like I was falling. Only to find out that I was, screaming as I went. I heard a moan of pain besides my own as I landed on someone. I rolled off of them trying not to blackout from the pain. Once the other guy was up “Are you ok, I’m sorry that I fell on you” I told him swaying on my feet. 

“Aye, luv. But are you ok, savvy?” He asked. 

“I think…” was all I got out before passing out. 

A few hours later. 

When I woke up again I was laying in a bed that was swaying side to side. 

“Hello, luv. I see your awake. My name is Captain Jack Sparrow. I am the person you fell on when you fell out of the sky” the guy said. 

“Hello, I’m Harry Potter. What year is it and where am I?” I asked him. 

“March 20, 1729. You are on the Black Pearl in the Caribbean luv. My ship.” He answered. 

“It may seem weird but I’m”

“Not from around here, luv. I know from the little fact that you fell from the sky. So where are you from and year luv.” 

“I’m from England, and the date there is March 20, 1995. I go to a school called Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I have five friends, four of them I trust with everything I am” 

“What are their names?” he asked forgetting that I am actually talking a man that I just met. 

“Their names are Hermione Granger, who is the brightest witch of her age, Fred and George Weasley their twins who are pranksters and are like my big brothers, Neville Longbottom, who is always there when I need someone to have my back in a fight. And the last one is Ron Weasley he was my first friend that I have ever made. And I am talking to you like I have known for years. I’ve never done that” 

“Luv, your secrets are safe with me, And if you will stay as my Cabin boy then you will always have a home in this century with me” 

“Why do I feel like I can trust you, I just met you.” 

“I’m just that kind of person, luv. So what do you say about staying on this ship and I will show you all I can of this world”  
“Well, I have nowhere else that I can go so why not. I guess my bed will be with the rest of the crew” I asked. 

“No, luv, your place will be in here with me. I don’t want you to get hurt in any way while on my crew. And Harry you do have a very feminine figure that some of my men would most likely take advantage of. So you and I are going to share because I will give you my word that I won’t do anything unless you want it to happen, savvy.” 

“Savvy, I said smiling.” falling back to sleep. 

When I woke back up the Captain was gone and I heard people running around the ship. I leaned back on the pillow and sighed. I knew the Black Pearl was a pirate ship, just like I knew Captain Jack Sparrow was a pirate. And I didn’t know why but I trusted him with everything that I have and it fucking scared me. I don’t even trust my closest friends like that. So why him? 

I got up and grabbed my wand off of Jack’s table putting it in my shoe. Before I walked out of the Captain’s quarters facing my first day as a Pirate myself. 

“Ahh, Harry luv” Captain Jack exclaimed when he saw me from the wheel of the ship. 

“Where are we heading Captain?” I asked. 

“I need to find something luv, and we are heading to Turkey” he answered. 

I knew something was going on with Jack but I kept quiet because I knew if I argued then he would close up. So instead of speaking up about whatever and demanding to know what the fuck was going on as other people do to me, I kept quiet. 

Three days went by without Jack on the ship. And I spent that time getting to know everyone there. 

We had gotten the supplies we needed from Turkey. And sailed away from the port on March 26, 1729. Now we are waiting on Jack to come back trying to keep out of sight of the Royal Navy. Gibbs was singing and drinking rum, some of the crew had gone to bed. When I spotted Jack coming our way in a coffin of all things and using a leg as an oar. Once he was at the ship Gibbs helped him up and asked: “Not quite according to plan?” 

“Complications arose, ensued, were overcome” walking over to the helm. 

The rest of the crew that was up crowded around Jack demanding to know what it was he had so I went to the Captain's quarters and went to bed planning to ask him when the crew wasn't biting his head off. 


	2. The Cannibals and Will Turner

Harry's POV

When I woke back up I saw Jack over at his desk looking over some maps. "Ahh, your awake luv. How about I go get us some of the lovely rum?" 

"You can but I can guarantee you I won't be drinking it." 

"I bet ye will, luv" he said getting up from his desk, almost tripping over his own two feet. 

Third POV

Jack walked out of the room headed to the stores since his lovely Rum was out, and he had a lovely boy in there to corrupt. The storeroom looked empty all except a single bottle with what looked like was filled with sand. Jack picked it up and put it upside down only to find that it was empty. 

"Time's run out Jack" 

Jack dropped the bottle and moved closer with his lantern to find his old friend Bootstrap. 

"You look good Jack," he said emerging from the shadows. 

"Is this a dream?" Jack asked. 

"No" 

"I thought not if it were, there’d be rum" Jack replied. Bootstrap stretched out his arm with a creak, and Jack took the bottle from him and took a swig of it. 

"You got the Pearl back. I see" 

"William? Ended up pirate after all."

"And to what do I owe the pleasure of your carbuncle?" 

"He sent me. Davy Jones"

"Ah. So it’s you, then. He shanghaied you into service, eh?"

"I chose it. I’m sorry for the part I played in the mutiny against you, Jack. I stood up for ya. Everything went wrong after that. They strapped me to a cannon, I ended up on the bottom of the ocean, the weight of the water crushing down on me. Unable to move, unable to die, Jack, and I thought that even the tiniest hope of escaping this fate, I would take it. I would trade anything for it." 

" It’s funny what a man Will do to forestall his final judgment."

"You made a deal with him, too, Jack. He raised the Pearl from the depths for you, thirteen years you’ve been Captain."

"Technically, I –"

"Jack. Won’t be able to talk yourself out of this. The terms would apply to me, apply to you, as well. One soul, bound to Crew a hundred years upon his ship."

"Yes, but The Flying Dutchman already has a Captain, so there’s really –"

"Then it’s the Locker for you! Though this is terrible, the leviathan Will find you and drag the Pearl back to the depths and you along with it."

"Any idea when Jones might release said terrible beastie?"

"I already told you, Jack. The time is up. " Bootstrap said as he put something into Jack's hand. 

"It comes now. Drawn with a ravenous hunger for the man what bears the black spot. " Jack opened his hand as the black spot spread. 

Jack panicked ran to the crew pit and yelled " On deck all hands! Make faster—gasket! On deck! Scurry! Scurry on! Move it! Move it!! I want movement! " he ran to the deck and yelled " I want a—- (??), plenty running. Run as if the devil himself and itself was upon us!" wrapping a piece cloth around his hand. 

"Do we have a heading?" Gibbs asked. 

"Ah! Rum! Land." 

"Which port?" 

" I didn’t say port. I said land, any land." 

"Back to your stations, the lot of ya!" Gibbs yelled and then turned to Jack "Jack?" 

"Shh!" 

"For the love of Mother and Child, Jack, what’s coming after us?"

"Nothing," he said as he spotted Harry watching them and went over to him. 

"Jack, what is going on? What are we running from?" Harry asked him put a muffliato spell up so no one could hear them. 

"Nothing, luv. Nothing that ye have to worry about" 

"Bullshit. I have observed you and the situation for a week, Jack. And your running like you have Davy Jones on your ass. You do don't you? You are running from him" 

Harry said looking down at Jack's hand picking it up and seeing the black spot through the cloth a little bit. "Why..." All Harry got out as Jack kissed him to shut him up. Harry thought of pulling back to find out more but ending up letting out a moan and leaning into the kiss. 

A few hours later with Will Turner

Will walked up on shore next to the Pearl and yelled "Jack! Jack Sparrow! Marty! Cotton! Anybody?" When no one answers he walks into the Jungle and spots Cotton's Parrot. 

"Ah, a familiar face," Will commented. "Awk, don’t eat me!" The parrot squawked. 

"I'm not going to eat you" Will replied looking confused. Will kept on walking until he was captured by the Cannibals. 


	3. The Escape and Tia Dalma

Third POV

Will was hanging in the bone cages with Harry next to the rest of the crew and asked "Why would he do this to us? If Jack is the chief"

"Aye. The Pelegostos have made Jack their chief. But he only remains chief as long as he acts like a chief." Gibbs said. 

"So he had no choice. He’s a captive there as much as the rest of us." 

"Worse, as it turns out. You see, the Pelegostos believe that Jack is a god in human form. And they intend to do ‘im the honor of releasing him from his fleshy prison." Gibbs said waving his hand as he spoke. Cotton grabbed his hand and bit it, and Gibbs snatched it away and said: "They’ll roast him and eat him."

"Where’s the rest of the Crew?" 

"These cages we’re in weren’t built ‘till after we got here," Harry said. and Gibbs threw in "The feast is about to begin. Jack’s life Will end… when the drums stop"

"What's your name kid? Did you get dragged into this too?" 

"Yes, I'm the new Cabin boy, and my name is Harry" Harry replied not giving his last name. 

"Well, we can’t just sit here and wait then, can we?" 

When Jack started jumping around yelling "he wanted the fire bigger" Harry got his wand out and made a wind that was blowing the cages to the vines. 

"Put your legs through! Start the climb!" Gibbs told them. 

"Come on men, it’ll take all of us to Crew the Black Pearl!" Will said. 

"Actually, you wouldn’t need everyone. About six would do. " one of the guys from the other pirate crew said. They all looked at each other and started to race to the Black Pearl. 

The crew of the Black Pearl makes it to the ship with Harry grabbing the other bone cage and appariting them to the ship. He broke the cages with an expulso charm. Once they were free Harry spotted Jack running towards the boat so they got her ready to leave. Jack got to the Black Pearl and climbed up it as fast as he could. 

Once they were away from the Island the crew turned to Harry and asked: "What are ye?" 

"I'm what you call a wizard and I can do actual magic." 

"Prove it?"

"What more proof do you want, Harry got us out of there and onto the ship. The only question is why did ye do it sooner" Gibbs asked turning back to Harry.

"I had to save up my energy so I could get us out of there. And I wasn't going to leave Jack behind." Harry answered them. From then on Harry helped them out with his magic making it a little easier on the crew. Like cooking or duplicating things for them. 

"Jack, Elizabeth is danger"

"Have you considered keeping a more watchful eye on her. Maybe just lock her up somewhere?" keeping an eye on Jack the monkey. 

"There comes a time when one must take responsibility for one’s mistakes." 

Will snatched a sword from one of the crew members and held it at Jack's throat. Jack pushed the sword away from his throat and said "Mr. Gibbs?"

"Captain?"

"We have a need to travel upriver."

"By need, do you, mean a trifling need, fleeting, as in, say, a passing fancy?" 

"No, a resolute and unyielding need." 

Before Will could say any more Harry silenced Will and gave him a look that said If you say any more on the subject it will be you visiting the Davy Jones locker. 

Jack went to his Cabin with Harry following behind him. 

After a while, they made it to Tia Dalma. 

Jack pushed Harry behind him and opened the door walking into the house catching the attention of a Creole woman who sat at a table with crab claws and other markers on the table. 

"Jack Sparrow," she said with a smile on her face. 

"Tia Dalma," Jack said but stopped when he almost ran into a jar full of eyeballs. Harry grimaced from the site of them and turned his attention to Jack and Tia; who was flirting with Will until she noticed Harry. 

"I see another one with a touch of destiny, you have magic flowing through ye boy, I can sense it and you have a touch of destiny about you like Turner here, Harry Potter," Tia said in a mysterious voice. 

"How do you know me?" Harry asked. 

"I know many things about, Boy-Who-Lived"

"Don't call me that?" Harry said speaking up. 

"Very well, but I'm sure you want to know me" Tia smirked and stared at Harry who backed up into Jack. Jack put his arm around Harry and lead him over to the table. "There'll be no knowing here, especially Harry here, we've come for help and we won't be leaving without it."

"You know I demand payment" 

"I brought payment," Jack said and whistled for Gibbs who handed him a cage with a monkey in it. Jack took out his gun and shot the monkey which remained unharmed.

"An undead monkey, top that"

Tia took the cage and released the monkey much to the others' dismay. 

"The payment is fair" 

Jack pulled out the piece of cloth and said: "We're looking for this." 

"That compass that you got from me will not help."  
"Why?"

"I hear ye, Jack Sparrow does not know what he wants, or do ye know. And is hesitant to claim it for your own." She smirked looking at Harry and said "Your key go to a chest and it is what lay inside the chest that ye seek" 

"What is inside?" Gibbs asked. 

"Gold? Jewels? Unclaimed properties of valuable nature?" Pintel asked.

"Nothing bad I hope, Ragetti said looking away from the eyeballs. 

"Ye, know Davy Jones, a man of the sea, a great sailor. Until he run afoul of that which vex all men." 

"What vexes all men?" Will asked. 

"What indeed, Tia said touching wills hand.

"The sea?" Gibbs asked.

"Sums," Pintel said.

"The dichotomy of good and evil, Ragetti said.

"A woman!" Jack said.

"A woman. He fell in love" 

"No no no no, I heard it was the sea he fell in love with," Gibbs said.

" Same story, different version and all are true. See it was a woman as changing, and harsh and untamable as the sea. He never stopped loving her. But the pain it caused him was too much to live with. But not enough to cause him to die." 

"What exactly did he put into the chest?" Will asked. 

"His heart" Harry replied recognizing the story from his History of Magic book. 

"Literally or figuratively?" Ragetti asked.

" He couldn’t live, putting his heart in a chest. Could he?" 

"It was not worth feeling what small, fleeting joy life brings. And so, him carved out him heart, lock it down in a chest, and hide the chest from the world. The key he keep with him at all times." 

"You knew this!" Will yelled at Jack.

"I did not!" Jack yelled back.

"No, but I did." Harry said speaking up.

"How?" Jack asked. 

"It was in my history of Magic Book as well as the myths and legends book in the library at my primary school. I learned about him when I was 7 years old. And plus its just common sense that he would have it on him" Harry answered. 

"Now that we know where the key is all that’s left is to climb aboard the Flying Dutchman, grab the key, you go back to Port Royal and save your bonnie lass, aye?" Jack said to him. 

Tia took Jacks hand and she undoes the makeshift bandages and everyone gets a look at the black spot on Jack’s palm. 

"The Black Spot!" Gibbs, Pintel, and Ragetti yelled. 

"My eyesight’s as good as ever, just so you know," Jack said rolling his eyes. 

Tia went and got a jar of dirt, while Jack took another trinket from her. 

"Davy Jones cannot make port. Cannot step on land but once every ten years. Land is where you Will be safe, Jack Sparrow, and so you Will carry land with you. " she said and handed him a jar of dirt. 

"Dirt. This is a jar of dirt." Jack said looking at it. 

"Yes"

"Is the jar of dirt going to help?" 

"If you don’t want it, give it back." 

"No," Jack said clutching it possessively to his chest.

"Someone has a possessive streak," Harry said smirking finding it kind of hot about him. 

"Then it helps" Tia said sitting down. 

"It seems… we have a need to find the Flying Dutchman." Will said as they left. 


	4. Alone time and The Flying Dutchman

Harry and Jack were in the Captain's Quarters spending some time alone together when someone started to bang on the door. Jack got up and shouted, "What the bloody hell do you want?" 

"Captain, we have trouble. You should be out here" 

"Will you stay here, please Harry. Just let me deal with this." Jack asked Harry. 

"Yes, I will" Harry answered laying back down not wanting to mess up Jack's plan. 

It was raining hard and the waves were hitting the side of the ship hard, as they see a ship broken on the reefs. 

"Is that the Flying Dutchman?" Will asked. 

"Aye, it is," Gibbs said nodding his head. 

"She doesn't look like much" 

"Yes, well neither do you, but don't underestimate it," Jack said coming out of his cabin and locking it behind him. 

"If I go over there how the fuck is it going to help me get Elizabeth," Will asked. 

"For one thing William if you don't help me I won't be able to help you, Savvy?" Jack answered. 

"Tell him that Jack Sparrow sent you to settle his debt," Jack shouted to Will as he watched him row over to the ship through his telescope. The next thing he knew that the telescope was knocked out of his hands by none other than Davy Jones himself. 

"Oh," Jack said backing up some from him. 

"You have a debt to pay. You’ve been Captain of the Black Pearl for thirteen years. That was our agreement." Davy said walking towards him while Jack kept backing up until was against the rail of the Pearl. 

"Technically, I was only Captain for two years, then I was viciously mutinied upon." 

"Then you were a poor Captain, but a Captain nonetheless. Have you not introduced yourself all these years as ‘Captain Jack Sparrow’?" 

" Yeah, I gave you payment. One soul to serve on your ship is already over there." Jack answered pointing towards the Flying Dutchman. 

"One soul is not equal to another." 

" Aha! So we’ve established my proposal is sound in principle, now we’re just haggling over price." 

"Price?" Jones asked. 

"Just how many souls, do you think, my soul is worth?" 

"One hundred souls. Three days." Jones answered. 

"You’re a darling, mate. Send me back the boy, I’ll get started right off. "

"I keep the boy. Ninty-nine souls-ah. But I wonder, Sparrow… can you live with this? Can you condemn an innocent man – a friend – to a lifetime of servitude in your name while you roam free?" 

"Yep. I’m good with it. Shall we seal it in blood, I mean, uh, ink?" Jones grabbed Jack's left hand and shook it leaving slime on Jack's hand. 

"Three days-ah," Jones said as he left back to his ship. 

Jack looked down at his hand and cringed and then said: " Uh, Mr. Gibbs?"

"Aye," Gibbs answered.

"I feel sullied and unusual," Jack said wiping his hand on Gibbs's shirt. 

"And how do we intend to harvest these ninety-nine souls in three days?" Gibbs asked. 

"Fortunately, he was mum as the condition in which these souls need to be." 

"Aah, Tortuga" Gibbs commented.

" Tortuga," Jack replied going into his cabin where Harry was. Harry was at Jack's desk reading a chapter about Davy Jones from his History of Magic Book, with his bookbag sitting on Jack's desk open. 

"I heard, Jack. We'll figure it out and we will get Jones' heart. It will work out. I will make sure of it." Harry commented as Jack grabbed his last bottle of rum and set down on his bed. Harry put his book down and got up going over to him. He grabbed the bottle of rum from him setting it down and wrapped his arms around him standing in front of him. Comforting the man that he became attached to in his short time with the crew. He didn't know if what he was feeling was love or not, but he did know that he could not lose him no matter what; he would rather die first than lose him. 


End file.
